


Pillow Talk

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Somewhere to lay a weary head? Nah!





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

Jack's been away for three nights now. My sisters and me have been waiting at the head of his very large king size bed waiting patiently. Waiting patiently is what we do, spreading ourselves invitingly and beckoning his repose. There are four of us here, plump and clean and aching to caress his dreams.

I'm his favourite and he always reaches for me first, snuggling into me as I surround his head and shoulders with my voluptuous body. Sometimes he pulls me into him and drapes his thigh across me, his arms around my middle. I love it when he does that. He's mine and I'm his.

I'm party to his thoughts and dreams, the good as well as the bad. I'm here for him in whatever way he wants to use me. My three sisters vie for his attention but he always comes back to me.

Just lately his dreams have been disturbing his slumber. He wakes in the middle of the night trembling and sweaty. Sometimes he wakes and staggers to the bathroom and I hear the water running. Then he throws himself back into the bed, running his hands over my form, burying his face into me and punches me. Sometimes he almost knocks the stuffing out of me. His thoughts race through me as he tosses and turns. I can hear his running conversation.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I?"

"You know you can't, you mustn't."

"I want to be happy. I can't help it. I want..."

His thoughts and dreams don't make sense anymore. All I know is something very important is bothering him, except I can't figure out what it is. He keeps saying Daniel and Danny.

Sshh! He's back. Sisters, be ready. I can hear him opening the door now. He's back. My gorgeous tall silver haired man is back. Where he goes I have no idea. Something to do with Kansas I think.

Wait a minute! I can hear another voice. There's someone else with him.

"Danny, c'mere and let me kiss the hell outa ya!"

Oh my god! He's kissing...a man? A very cute man too. What a body.

Jack's just patted me and pulled back the bedcovers. What sister? He's left a present for you? Like what? A tube. That's it? A tube. There's no need to crease yourself up. Come on get a grip. Yes I know he doesn't normally give you presents. Just be quiet.

Jack is completely naked now, just the way I like him. Love his body. Always warm with lovely muscles rippling and tensing. Oh! They're rippling and tensing right now.

"Let me kiss it Danny."

Aah, now I know who Danny is. He's very handsome I must say. Jack obviously likes him...ohmigod! He likes him a lot.

There's a lot of rubbing and stroking. Jack is so hard and so big. Hell! Look at Danny! Whoa! Steady on sisters, here they come.

Oomph! Both Jack and Danny have collapsed onto the bed. They're rolling and turning, wrestling and groping and I have both their heads laying on me.

They're kissing, lips on lips with tongues and everything. Hey! Watchit guys. You've scrunched me all up against the headboard with your moving and moaning.

WHOA! Jack's grabbed me by my ear and shoved me under Danny's butt as he spreads and raises his legs. OH. MY. GOD! I can see Danny's butt cheeks and his...oh! Jack's fingers and tongue are probing him and licking him. Danny is squealing with pleasure and delight. 

Jack is trying to retrieve that tube. Give it up sister let him find it. I don't care! I'm not listening to you whine right now. Yes I'm sure he'll give you another present but not right now. Sshh!

Oh my goodness. Jack's cock is shiny and wet and he's sticking it up...Hell's bells, would never have thought it could stretch like that and take so much Jack.

Oof! Hey guys! Guys? I'm getting pounded here. Guys! FUCKING HELL! They're both howling and shouting now and oh...oh...oh!

Shit...I've just been dropped off the end of the bed and I can't see anything. 

Sisters? Sisters! What's happening? Tell me what's going on...sisters?


End file.
